Steam cracking of hydrocarbons is a non-catalytic petrochemical process that is widely used to produce olefins such as ethylene, propylene, butenes, butadiene, and aromatics such as benzene, toluene, and xylenes. Typically, a mixture of a hydrocarbon feed such as ethane, propane, naphtha, gas oil, or other hydrocarbon fractions and steam is cracked in a steam cracker. Steam dilutes the hydrocarbon feed and reduces coking. Steam cracker is also called pyrolysis furnace, cracking furnace, cracker, or cracking heater. A steam cracker has a convection section and a radiant section. Preheating is accomplished in the convection section, while cracking reaction occurs in the radiant section. A mixture of steam and the hydrocarbon feed is typically preheated in convection tubes (coils) to a temperature of from about 900 to about 1,000° F. (about 482 to about 538° C.) in the convection section, and then passed to radiant tubes located in the radiant section. In the radiant section, hydrocarbons and the steam are quickly heated to a hydrocarbon cracking temperature in the range of from about 1,450 to about 1,550° F. (about 788 to about 843° C.). Typically the cracking reaction occurs at a pressure in the range of from about 10 to about 30 psig. Steam cracking is accomplished without the aid of any catalyst.
After cracking in the radiant section, the effluent from the steam cracker contains gaseous hydrocarbons of great variety, e.g., from one to thirty-five carbon atoms per molecule. These gaseous hydrocarbons can be saturated, monounsaturated, and polyunsaturated, and can be aliphatic, alicyclics, or aromatic. The cracked effluent also contains significant amount of molecular hydrogen. The cracked effluent is generally further processed to produce various products such as hydrogen, ethylene, propylene, mixed C4 hydrocarbons, pyrolysis gasoline, and pyrolysis fuel oil.
Conventional steam cracking systems have been effective for cracking gas feeds (e.g., ethane, propane) or high-quality liquid feeds that contain mostly light volatile hydrocarbons (e.g., gas oil, naphtha). Hydrocarbon feeds containing heavy components such as crude oil or atmospheric resid cannot be cracked using a pyrolysis furnace economically, because such feeds contain high molecular weight, non-volatile, heavy components, which tend to form coke too quickly in the convection section of the pyrolysis furnace.
Efforts have been directed to develop processes to use hydrocarbon feeds containing heavy components in steam crackers due to their availability and lower costs as compared to high-quality liquid feeds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,493 discloses an external vaporization drum for crude oil feed and a first flash to remove naphtha as a vapor and a second flash to remove volatiles with a boiling point between 450 to 1100° F. (232 to 593° C.). The vapors are cracked in a pyrolysis furnace into olefins and the separated liquids from the two flash tanks are removed, stripped with steam, and used as fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,664 discloses a method for utilizing whole crude oil as a feedstock for the pyrolysis furnace of an olefin production plant. The feedstock is subjected to vaporization conditions until substantially vaporized with minimal mild cracking but leaving some remaining liquid from the feedstock, the vapors thus formed being subjected to severe cracking in the radiant section of the furnace, and the remaining liquid from the feedstock being mixed with at least one quenching oil to lower the temperature of the remaining liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,889 discloses a method for thermally cracking a hydrocarbon feed wherein the feed is first processed in an atmospheric thermal distillation step to form a light gasoline, a naphtha fraction, a middle distillate fraction, and an atmospheric residuum. The mixture of the light gasoline and the residuum is vaporized at least in part in a vaporization step, and the vaporized product of the vaporization step is thermally cracked in the presence of steam. The naphtha fraction and middle distillate fraction are not cracked. Middle distillates typically include heating oil, jet fuel, diesel fuel, and kerosene.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,642 discloses a method for processing a liquid crude and/or natural gas condensate feed comprising subjecting the feed to a vaporization step to form a vaporous product and a liquid product, subjecting the vaporous product to thermal cracking, and subjecting the liquid product to crude oil refinery processing.
The vapor stream separated by the vaporization step taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,404,889 and 7,550,642 may contain non-volatile components, which can form coke in the convection tubes and/or radiant tubes. This invention is aimed to solve such a problem.